


Everyone Else

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Silver Linings Playbook (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Other, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tiffany obliges everyone except for herself.





	Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Silver Linings Playbook nor am I profiting off this.

Tiffany discards her heels and receipt into the outside dumpster. The shoes are a cheap loss which give her blisters. Her co-worker has it worse: scarlet dig marks spread over his lower back. 

Her office is still oblivious. She picks out the bored looking for a quick fuck. No emotions. No pillow talk. Kinks are easy to fulfill, because no one wants the entire office to know their secret. 

The skittish woman down the hall is pure vanilla. A secretary on the second floor enjoys cross-dressing. Their custodian loves a pair of heels. 

She obliges everyone. Everyone except for herself.


End file.
